


Antonio, lo sai benissimo

by beesp



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: “Abbi cura di te”.In una relazione, le cose si fanno in due. Anche le più infami.
Relationships: Levante/Diodato
Kudos: 10





	Antonio, lo sai benissimo

**Author's Note:**

> Sanremo 2020 rimarrà negli annali per quanto è stato pieno di drama. E quindi mi è uscita questa roba su due personaggi nella cui vita non vorrei mai impicciarmi (almeno, non sul serio). Ma le dinamiche relazionali disfunzionali e crudeli mi affascinano da impazzire. Se volete una colonna sonora da ascoltare durante la lettura, andate sul sicuro: “Magmamemoria” di Levante (e soprattutto “Antonio”, citata nel testo e nel titolo, “Rancore” e “Arcano 13”).  
> Buona lettura ~!

_Non ti chiedo giurami per sempre_

_L’amore non esiste_

Nell’incavo del braccio porto un segno della tua assenza.

Il giorno che ti ho mandato via ho disegnato fumo sui vetri delle finestre della casa che abbiamo vissuto insieme.

Questa è la mia solitudine violenta, che spezza il respiro e distrugge vetri, come urla acutissime.

Nell’incavo del braccio ho una macchia della tua pittura, l’ultima che mai accoglierò sulla mia pelle. Un buco nero che si irreticola, nascosto nelle mie pieghe.

Ho rotto i tuoi bicchieri da pittore sfaccendato dopo che hai sbattuto la porta dietro di te.

Mi rimbombava nelle orecchie ancora quella tua voce rabbiosa ed esasperata. Ed esasperarti era meglio che averti attorno, assente.

Mi tatuo questo momento nella memoria, per quando mi salirà il rimpianto in singhiozzi alla gola. Mi scrivo con il fumo del desiderio che non ti avrò mai più, e che farei bene a ricordarlo.

_Nel futuro prossimo sorge al mattino_

_E muore in questo ciclo cosmico_

Quel mattino che mi sei sbocciato nella mente, allora. Fino ad allora ti avevo guardato e non avevo visto niente. Finché non hai cominciato ad avvicinarmi a te, come se già ti appartenessi, come se subito potessi prendere quello che non ti avevo espressamente chiesto di prenderti.

Mi fissavi negli occhi, con uno sguardo scrutatore, ed ero certa che potessi leggermi in tutto quello che pensavo e sentivo. Dentro era un caos, sentivo i germi che crescevano dalle mie vene, un processo dolorosissino e spossante.

Per te era solo un gioco, tastavi la mia essenza, come fosse niente. Non sopportavo che mi guardassi così, avrei voluto farmi scudo - di me stessa - e nasconderti ogni cosa.

Ma ho sopravvalutato le tue capacità empatiche. Dall’inizio, ti ho sempre attribuito più doti di quante tu ne avessi in realtà.

_Col cuore ho raggiunto il massimo_

_In una notte di un settembre tragico_

Mi tenevi alla larga, ormai consapevole di quanto volessi rubarti alla tua esistenza regolata ed equilibrata, per travolgerti nella mia, così caotica, gioiosa, piena di amore.

Tu non volevi. Avevi paura. Questo sì, potevo leggertelo sul viso.

Fin quando, al modo stupido di una ragazzina, sono inciampata con dei brutti tacchi, troppo alti. Mi sono inzuppata di pioggia e di acqua sporca, in una notte autunnale infame. Mi hai raccolta, come se ne avessi bisogno, come se non potessi alzarmi sola. Ti ho urlato contro con tutto il rancore che potevo metterci.

Tu mi hai bloccata, quelle mani affusolate sulle mie braccia, e mi hai baciata sulla bocca come se fossi il tuo personale esperimento.

Avrei dovuto capire che mi avresti sempre tenuto come una cavia.

Lì, sotto la pioggia, mi sentivo esplodere il petto. Il modo in cui mi accarezzavi la faccia mi leniva la solitudine. Giocavi coi miei capelli, divertito dal modo in cui assomigliavano, bagnati, a serpi.

Mi hai stretta a te nella fine di ogni parola. Avevi l’odore della pioggia polverosa addosso.

_Quanto rumore fa un sospiro dentro un corpo solo_

Mi hai sondato l’abisso e lo spazio che ho imparato a riempire da me. Lentamente mi hai affiancata nei miei anfratti più reconditi.

Quest’incavo del braccio reca il tuo nome, ormai, è pittura nera come lacrime sporche.

Quella notte abbiamo scopato fatto l’amore abbiamo iniziato ad amarci mentre fuori schiariva l’alba e Roma si colorava del violetto delle mattine fredde.

Quando abbiamo visto il sole, ci illuminava con una dolcezza da poeti d’amore. Ormai era troppo tardi per sottrarsi alla presa che avevi su di me. I tuoi occhi si aprivano nei raggi di luce. Avrei giurato mi stessi stregando e incantando, mentre rispettavi e ti prendevi il mio corpo.

_Lo so non siamo uno_

_Ma due di due sicuro_

Per anni, prima di me - mi hai detto - ti sei rifugiato in una solitudine fatta di atarassia e impegno. Non so cosa ci è successo, non lo sapevo neanche allora. Chiamalo magnetismo animale, se vuoi, tra i nostri corpi scorreva un’energia straziante e magnetica. Non riuscivo a staccarti l’attenzione di dosso e tu in qualche modo trovavi sempre il modo di sfiorarmi.

Sono sempre stata tua. La mia carne rispondeva al tuo tocco e si accendeva.

Hai giocato con me, hai rotto i miei argini, ti sei preso i miei spazi.

Non ho avuto il tempo né il modo di proteggermi. Non sono riuscita a sottrarti nulla, non mi hai lasciato niente - che io possa, quanto meno, ricostruire facilmente e con devozione.

Sei tutta l’aria che respiro mentre ti caccio via, sento la nausea che sale per la forza che mi strappo dai muscoli. Tutto per non averti più vicino a me. Quando, se fosse possibile, non ti lascerei mai andare.

Fingi, ma tu lo sai benissimo.

_Non è mai ora di lasciarsi a solitudine violente,_

_Fingere che non fa niente_

La prima volta che abbiamo litigato fu anche la più crudele. Tu ti domandavi perché, d’improvviso, io mi accanissi contro di te. Che passavi giornate a scrivere, in casa, senza lavorare. Impassibile, remoto, irraggiungibile.

Attorno a te c’era già un muro di plastica.

Era come se non esistessi.

Sono sempre stata una curiosità, un divertissement, una creatura interessante e buffa, rispetto alla grandezza impenetrabile del tuo animo e della tua persona.

Alzavi gli occhi dal tuo foglio, ero di fronte a te, ma mi attraversavi e andavi oltre, a mondi inesistenti che non avevi alcuna voglia di condividere con me, né pensavi fosse possibile.

Ho urlato. Quando hai riso del mio aspetto sfatto. Quando hai riso perché mi stavo trasformando in una donna in cerca di attenzioni e premure. Allora sì, ho urlato. Mi hai colpevolizzata e ridicolizzata per quel desiderio che avevo.

Ti ho lasciato andare un giorno alla volta, da allora.

Per ogni volta che mi hai guardato come se fossi qualcosa di immaginabile per te,

Ogni volta che ignoravi la mia presenza e i miei bisogni,

Ogni solitudine di cui non ti sei neanche accorto,

Ogni lontananza incolmabile da cui traevi romanticismo.

Antonio, lo sai benissimo.

Oggi sai benissimo del calore e del colore della mia pelle, della distanza che ho dovuto creare per cacciarti, della pugnalata tra le costole che è guardare ora le tue cose ancora sparse per l’appartamento - vorrei bruciarle buttarle strapparle tutte -, lo sai benissimo cos’è questa separazione.

Ma ancora simuli innocenza.

_L’amore ti succede senza spiegazioni_

_Esci di casa dispari e ritorni pari_

Di me qui c’è ben poco.

Claudia io non la vedo allo specchio, vedo te, Antonio.

Le tue regole, le tue esigenze, le tue crisi, le tue frasi scritte sui muri, la tua anima da poeta, incompresa.

Ti ho spinto fuori da ogni particella di me, ma l’eco della tua presenza è assordante.

Vattene via, vorrei urlarti.

Mi bruciano echi di labbra e mani addosso, mi si affoga la gola mentre trovo altri segni della tua presenza.

Accorciavi il mio nome nei modi più fastidiosi e la tua voce che lo intonava era meglio delle tue canzoni - che ho sempre apprezzato, ma mai amato.

Guardavi alle mie come fossero goffe e sgraziate, e comincio già a scrivertene - nella mia mente - di rotte e graffiate e piene di caos. Come va a me.

_Il tempo è tutto un istante_

Tutto torna, violento, mentre quella porta sbatte e cadono frammenti minuscoli di intonaco dalla cornice. È il segno di tutto che crolla.

E crollo anch’io, con le mie macchie, col mio disordine, con le parole che non ho saputo spiegarti e le cure che non sono riuscita a darmi.

Ma tu vattene via, lasciami tornare ad abitarmi, sola, in ogni mio spazio.

Esci fuori dal mio corpo, dai miei capelli ed occhi bocca cuore.

_Tu, il battito che non rallenta mai_

_Quanto rumore fa un sospiro dentro a un corpo solo._


End file.
